


The Stupidest Thing

by CurriedSugar



Series: Sugar's Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: "Cross, I love you, I really do, but that was the stupidest thing that you've ever done."Part of a prompt list from my Tumblr!





	The Stupidest Thing

“You told my brother  _ what _ ?”

Dream couldn’t help but raise his voice as he sat on the bedroom floor next to Cross, hands hovering above his boyfriend’s arm, healing all of the fractures that covered it. The bodyguard winced a little, but Dream couldn’t tell whether it was from the pain or from his volume.

“I told him that we were dating,” Cross grinned slightly at the guardian. “And that if he wanted to hurt you, he was gonna have to get past me. He’s been hunting me all day.”

Dream sighed and shook his head, but he couldn’t hold back a smile. “Cross, I love you, I really do, but that was, by far, the stupidest thing that you’ve ever done.”

“You call it stupid, I call it bravery.”

The yellow-cladden skeleton chuckled, his smile growing a bit melancholic. “You really don’t have to do that for me. You really don’t.”

“Don’t you dare say that to me,” Cross ordered. Dream opened his mouth to protest, but he didn’t even get a single word out before his knight grabbed his face with his hands and kissed him tenderly, Cross’s mouth remaining on Dream’s for a good thirty seconds before they separated.

“You’re worth everything in the entire Multiverse to me,” the vigilante said, stroking the immortal being’s cheek. “I would give up my life in exchange for yours. I swore on the day I left your brother that I would protect you with my life. Haven’t I done a good job so far?”

“Yes, you have,” Dream replied. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t go apologizing for stuff you didn’t do, either,” Cross kissed him again, this time on the forehead. “Just remember, I’ll always love you.”

“...Me too.”


End file.
